


If You're Gonna Scream, Scream With Me

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Overwhelmed by the latent influence of The Joker inside of him, Batman can't help himself upon looking at Harley kept in a holding cell. He feels for her what The Joker does, and that darkness is something he can't help but act on. Anonymous commission.





	If You're Gonna Scream, Scream With Me

Every breath Batman took was harder than the last, more tense and wiry as he looked at Harley Quinn, feeling the pulse of something that he hadn't ever really felt the likes of before. He could feel the pounding in his chest and in his mind, as The Joker begged to be let out. His hallucinations had been easy enough to dismiss, the push of something in the back of his mind that he just shoved off and ignored as best he could, the annoying devil on his shoulder that needed to be swatted off like an annoying fly. But this wasn't like that at all; he didn't have the mental ghost of a dead man taunting him or circling around him enticing him to do something.

This felt like it was all him.

Harley Quinn stood there looking absolutely divine. Her luscious body, her pretty face, the solid layer of bulletproof glass keeping her in her cell and ensuring she was his prisoner and completely at his mercy... It was a power he didn't know how to handle. Not that he'd never thought Harley Quinn was an attractive woman before; she was gorgeous, and it made her dangerous, but usually he could push against that, knowing she was unhinged and bad news. But not now.

Now, he was barely able to stay in the driver's seat.

"What are you lookin' at?" Harley Quinn asked like a hurt puppy, defeated and flat as she sat in her cell, feeling like she had failed as four new versions of her dead Puddin' received bullets to the brain, leaving her to suffer under the humiliation of defeat. "Ain't had enough fun watchin' me lose everything, now you gotta stare at the sad girl?"

Batman's hand tightened in curling, twitching frustration, tension ruling him and robbing him of control over himself. He saw Harley Quinn differently now, saw her in the same light The Joker would have seen her in, and he hated it, but the tension taking hold of him left him struggling to think straight, struggling to find his footing and control himself under this pressure. Control slipped slowly out of his hands and he didn't know how to deal with that frustration, but he knew he was completely stuck in place here, frozen in frustration and tension as he eyed her.

"Oh, so what? Now you're not even gonna say anything? Just keep starin' at me like that, Batsy. I've suffered enough to day and I don't need this shit! I don't know what idea you're thinkin' but I don't wanna hear it right now." She didn't turn aggressive, but she did hold herself more firmly in as she crossed her arms. Harley Quinn was not having any of this.

But the tension only bubbled hotter still within Batman as he stared, his breath racing, head aching, cock beginning to strain within his suit. How long had it been since the last time he had sex? Since the last time he did anything with anyone? So caught up in his work and holding back his desires, he had been neglecting himself in ways that suddenly burned within him, and he was smart enough to know that this was The Joker trying to find his way into his mind and secure himself and his control. But at the same time, Batman was so pent up, and the way he looked at Harley Quinn now was so dark and sexual and bitter, driven by a desire so potent and feverish that he just couldn't shake these desires, couldn't pull himself back from the urges gripping him. He stepped forward.

"I don't need your pity!" Harley Quinn yelled. "Whatever you're comin' over to do, I don't wanna hear it. 'Oh, Harley, I know how it feels to lose someone you love'. Bullshit you do! I lost my world and before I could even get over him, here comes another Puddin' to make it okay. Four new Mistah Js. And now they're all dead again, so what the hell have I got left? You just keep walkin', you can't understand what I--"

"For God's sake, Harley, shut your mouth for a minute and let me speak!" Batman said, but his voice was difference. Hoarse, cracking, a high and reedy aggression to it that broke into the deep and firm confidence of Batman's voice. But just as quickly, Batman shook his head, pulling back and letting out a powerful grunt. "Get out of my head!" he yelled. "Oh, but why Bats?" he asked himself in that croaking voice again. "I know you wanna stick it to Harley as hard as you can. She's grieving, go over there and make that widow yours."

Harley Quinn perked up, eyes widening in surprise as she threw herself against the barrier separating them, shouting, "Are you really in th--"

"Shut your mouth and let the big boys talk," Batman shouted in his Joker voice, but as his eyes looked over toward her, he caught sight of her breasts, already very gorgeously emphasized in her corset, now squished against the clear glass. They looked irresistible, ripe, plump, and Batman just couldn't take himself anymore. He shoved forward, frantically entering the code and dropping the glass, only for his hand to reach out and seize Harley by the throat, shoving her up against the wall and saying, "Beg for it!"

"Please fuck me," Harley Quinn said, legs trembling as she stared at Batman up close, saw the green veins running through his skin, saw his eyes flash with a bright green. He was threatening to turn, and Harley Quinn could tell he wanted her. And if that was the case, she had another chance at having her Puddin' back. "If you're really in there, Puddin', then you know how I like it. Use Batsy's big, strong body to treat me like a slutty little rag doll. Please, I've forgotten what sex feels like without you. I've been faithful, and now I need a dick so badly. Come on, slap me and choke me, do whatever the hell you want to me. I know it's what you like, and that my body is perfect for it."

The words just made Batman snap. He lost all sense of control within himself now as Harley's words made the last of his self-control just snap. He growled, reaching powerfully and wickedly out toward Harley with his hands seizing tight hold of her, shoving her down to her knees in front of him. Lust and The Joker's potent corruption ruled and ruined him, leaving Batman helpless in the face of something too primal and aggressive to handle. He craved this, and he shoved forward greedily with only one goal in mind: to utterly ruin the both of them.

His hand recklessly tugged at his suit, freeing his cock and shoving forward, smacking Harley Quinn across the face with his rigid shaft, and the chaotic, excited squeals Harley Quinn let out didn't sound human. "You're so much bigger now, Mistah J!" Harley Quinn shouted, marveling at the unbelievably long and girthy cock smacking back and forth against her face. "Oh, this is gonna make losin' out on all those months of sex feel a lot better now, it'll b--glurk glurk glack!" 

Interrupting Harley Quinn with his cock, Batman shoved right into her throat, making her gag harshly on the thick shaft plunging forward and making her body ache with something so chaotic and hazy that she didn't know how to deal with it. She couldn't help herself under this pressure and haze. He'd never done something like this before, but with The Joker's blood pumping through his veins, Batman couldn't help himself. He couldn't help himself here, driven by hate and lust and feelings he'd never even known in his life before now, as primal thrusts rocked back and forth with the twisted goal of fucking her throat into utter submission. Spit bubbled up around Harley Quinn's lips, and her struggle to deal with all of this pressure at once proved far too untamed and chaotic for her to handle, and she was lost to the chaos of it, struggling to breathe as his dick pounded down her gullet. Each pull back made thick strands of throat slop spill down her chin too, onto her cleavage, leaving her a mess of her body as she struggled to deal with this whole chaotic scene and the pressure burning her up. She could barely handle this mistreatment, and Harley Quinn's body struggled with all of it, left hopelessly overwhelmed and waylaid by this chaos.

In some twisted and sadistic way that Batman should not have liked at all, he found that choking Harley Quinn out with his cock proved an insanely enjoyable and twisted sort of thrill, his hips pounding madly forward with purpose and heat, the bitter aggression and hate guiding him into deeper surrender. He found himself completely removed from sense and control, pushing on powerfully with the single-minded fervor and aggression of something completely senseless and hopeless.

The Joker's hold on Batman's mind was powerful now, his hands tugging on Harley Quinn's pigtails and his aggressive pounding introducing him her esophagus, as he fucked like The Joker did, as he learned things he never wanted to know or feel, but which he was oddly eager and excited to open up to. Everything about the madness gripping him burned with something too primal to deal with. To be so completely ruled by primal heat and lust was something that made sense for an unrestrained creature like The Joker, but Batman had always been too principled and too controlled to think about losing himself like this. His sex was never unsatisfactory, but this? This was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life.

Harley Quinn kept dutifully sucking and choking away, servicing Batman without thinking for a moment about doing anything else. She had to give herself up to it, had to let the pleasure burn through her as she gave herself up to his control and his madness. This was everything she had grown to miss and yet so much more, leaving Harley a happy mess slurping in subservient excitement, surrendering herself completely to The Joker and everything he wanted to do to her. She was lost to this, happy to obey and to succumb, and there was little here that made sense to her now. She just had to give in to it and learn what her man could do with a stronger, bigger body.

Assuming she could get him off before she blacked out. The utter plugging of her throat made for something twisted and relentless, her body shivering under the pressure, using what air she had within her to try and handle this pressure. It was easier said than done, and Harley Quinn suffered deep under this madness and pressure as she gave up everything to him, receiving intermittent slaps across the face, her cheeks sore and aching as he continued to use and abuse her. It was all so normal and expected, and yet given new layers and pressure by things too hot to deal with. What more could she have wanted?

Batman gave Harley Quinn a measure of abuse and bitterness that felt insane to him, felt wrong and twisted, raw in its depravity and yet so utterly indulgent and satisfying. Batman let his brutality speak for itself, punishing and roughing up Harley so powerfully that she was left a broken, wrecked mess, and he was turned on by it to an unbearable degree, finally losing himself with powerful howls and groans, cock erupting suddenly with a massive flood of hot, molten spunk, gushing forward and pumping right down her throat. But he wasn't done with her yet, pulling his hips back and firing off even more cum, smacking her face with his spasming cock as he hosed her down with pent-up spunk while she tried to gasp for air and find her footing once more.

"You see what you're missing out on, Bats?" Batman said, asking himself in his Joker voice as he reached for Harley again, grabbing her head and tugging her up from her feet. "And now we're in for even better than that!"

"Are you gonna cum in me, Puddin'?" Harley Quinn whimpered, biting her lip and shuddering under this heat and this pressure, an aching mess struggling for sense. She whined, hands fumbling with her dress, tugging her panties down as she stared at him, feet scratching against the floor as she found herself completely waylaid by the madness of his touch. "Gonna stick that fat cock up my hot cunt and fuck me until I'm yours? My pussy is ready to be shaped by this huge dick y'know. You can be my Puddin' again. I love your mind already, but this body is even better."

Batman reached his hand against her throat again, silencing Harley with a hard squeeze against it as he pushed her tighter against the wall again, shoving into her and making her feel the utter brutality of his touch. He only needed one hand to spread her legs apart, using his grip on her throat to lift her feet up a bit, leaving her tense at the question of if he was going to strike or not, before the very abrupt shove of his hips pounding forward forced his cock right into her waiting cunt.

"Yes, fuck me!" Harley Quinn screamed even with the hand on her throat, but she was a bit too overwhelmed to do much to help herself through it. She needed this, craving the opportunity clear before her as she felt the huge cock stretch out her tight inner walls, tending to a heat and a frustration that had waited for too long. It was all so abrupt and immediate upon her, making for something she just had to open herself up to, embracing this chance and all of its madness and pressure without thinking about anything but giving in. she was happy to submit like this, happy to burn up under the pressure of this wicked touch.

Powerful thrusts shook her to her core as Batman hammered forward, fucking Harley Quinn with an unchained and unchecked brutality that felt like it had been simmering a long time within him. Everything he did was about proving himself, about the brutal majesty of something raw and hateful, sex and violence mingling in his mind with something so powerful that he had to scream amid his harsh thrusts, as Harley Quinn's legs wrapped around his waist and begged him for more, aching and burning under the heat of something so primal and so desperate that he almost didn't know how to handle himself. He let it all take hold of him, let the chaos guide him into his motions, and allowed the moment to be what it was.

Having a hand on her throat was enough to turn a rough sex loving mess like Harley Quinn on, but to have a huge cock hammering into her and feel the squeezing as it all happened was something else entirely. Her hands grabbed his arm, keeping it in position, eyes begging him bright and hot to keep going. "I'm so glad you're back, Mistah J," she moaned as he loosened his grip up a little bit, almost crying as she stared into the bright green eyes of the man fucking her. "Back and better than ever."

Batman was in just enough control of the situation to know he was in too deep, struggling to find sense and composure in the way he hammered forward, breaking her down but also wearing away his control. Not that he had much here now, but the struggle to contain The Joker was almost impossible as he sated some of the urges within him and found that he wanted more, that once he'd tasted blood in the water, he craved it. His brutal fucking of Harley Quinn, from the deep strokes to the hand around her throat strangling the life out of her in bursts just barely short enough to keep her conscious made for something so bizarre and tense that Batman had no chance against it. He continued to hammer away with single-minded fervor and worked to completely ruin and ravage her.

There was no escaping this now, no pulling back from the mad, spiraling descent into something depraved and wrong. Batman knew it was coming and he felt powerless now to fight it as he continued to fuck Harley Quinn with savage glee, shaking her body and leaving her a ragged mess struggling for air. The panic washed through her, surging and burning with a power too primal to know what to do with. They burned together, discovering new and twisted things in the awful and vile embrace of lust that should not have been sane. The Joker had ruined Harley Quinn with his lusts before, and now as his control over Batman took firmer hold, he got his hooks into another.

Everything reached a feverish breaking point Batman knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto through much more, but then Harley threw a wrench in that expectation with a powerful and searing climax anyway. Hot howls of ecstasy tore through the air as Harley thrashed and bucked under the pleasure, burning hotly through this haze and this relief, lost to something so chaotic and so desperate that she was barely able to think straight, and as her inner walls clutched down around his cock, Batman couldn't hold himself back either. He gave himself up, and with one powerful thrust plunged into her depths, setting her alight with screaming bliss and heat, bucking through something so erratic and out of control that she didn't know how to handle it.

With one powerful thrust, Batman buried himself balls deep into Harley Quinn, just about bottoming out as he let out primal cackles of excitement and delight, pumping her womb full of thick, potent, hot cum that had her screaming and twisting in ecstasy, bliss aching across every inch of her. She was lost to this pleasure, eyes rolling back as her orgasm surged through her and she gave up everything to this madness, lust aching across every inch of her and leaving her a dizzy wreck.

The hand on her neck let go, and she found herself hitting the floor as Batman stumbled back, groaning and slamming his hand against the panel again. The door slammed shut again as he let out one last Joker-tinged, "Get back here, where am I going?" Batman threw himself to the floor, and as he forced himself back up to his feet, panting and groaning, the green began to recede.

"What's the big idea?" Harley asked as she gasped for air. "Where'd Mistah J go?"

"I knew letting him out of his cage for a moment would make it complacent," Batman said, his voice normal again as he forced himself upright and began to deal with his clothes. "Giving in a little bit so I could close the door once he was past it. It's nothing personal."

"Aw that's not fair! I was just gettin' used to your perfect dick in me, Batman. Come back, bring Mistah J back and--"

Batman cut the audio. "I'll make you a deal, Harley. If I get through the night and I cure myself, I'll come back for you, and I'll fuck you like that again." Maybe The Joker was back in his cage for a little while, but as he eyed Harley Quinn, he felt like a lasting impression had been made, one he would have to revisit, but only once Gotham had been saved.


End file.
